


Надрез по Роджерсу

by Angiras, fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Стив хочет Баки. Баки даст ему все, чего он хочет, чего бы ему это ни стоило.





	Надрез по Роджерсу

**Author's Note:**

> Пост!гтп, пост!гтп как основа сюжета, неадекватное восприятие секса, секс с человеком, не вполне адекватно осознающим реальность.

Потребуй кто-нибудь от Баки отчет, приемлемо ли называть его так, он бы ответил – да. Он часто менял имена. Прежде он был Баки, Джеймсом, сержантом Барнсом, Призраком, Зимним Солдатом. И теперь просто вернулся к началу. 

Спроси кто-нибудь, может ли Стив быть его куратором, Баки ответил бы – он был им всегда.

Правда, Стив не любил, когда Баки говорил о нем как о кураторе. Он называл это «друг». Баки было все равно. В конечном счете, это только слово, ему ли, Баки, Джеймсу, Зимнему Солдату, не знать. Баки однажды спросил, в чем разница, и Стив говорил о тех временах, когда они оба были слабыми, разбитый рот болел неделю, выполненное задание означало не холод криокамеры, а тепло, за которое он сможет заплатить, и прохожие улыбались ему, а не переходили на другую сторону улицы, встреться он им вечером, когда зажжены фонари. Баки не видел разницы. В его обязанности входило быть рядом, когда Стиву хотелось поговорить, следить, чтобы он был сыт и обеспечен всем необходимым, и охранять его от тех, кто желает причинить вред.

Баки очень смутно помнил, что было до того, как он начал служить Стиву во второй раз. Но и обрывков воспоминаний хватало, чтоб понимать – справлялся он плохо. Стив никогда не был сыт, его одежда порой распадалась на нити, и он умирал, если не от побоев, которые Баки не смог предотвратить, то в бою с противником, которого Баки был не в состоянии увидеть и убить, разжигавшим внутри Стива странный огонь и грозившимся спалить изнутри.

Баки был тогда совсем неумелым. Должно быть, поэтому его тогда забрали у Стива. Стив был важен, важнее всего. Баки не помнит, чтобы получал какие-либо инструкции на этот счет, но откуда-то знал, что это правда. Его хозяева менялись очень часто, их лица мелькали и сливались в одно перекошенное яростью лицо, и Стив был единственным из них, кого Баки мог узнать. И все же он не справлялся тогда и допустил промах позже, дважды: сначала попытавшись убить его, потом – не сумев довести дело до конца. Стив говорил, что ему все равно, сколько ошибался Баки. Но тот понимал, как ему повезло, что Стив, несмотря ни на что, решил принять его назад.

Баки очень старался не подвести его снова, хотя со Стивом и было непросто. Но Баки знал, что где-то внутри вшиты старые инструкции, и если довериться инстинктам, получится как надо. И все же Стив был немного странным. Он любил, когда Баки доставал его вопросами, когда спорил с ним. Они могли чуть ли не кричать друг на друга, но по глазам Стива Баки видел, что тот оценивает его работу на «отлично». Стив заботился о нем. Водил Баки к океану, снимал с него ботинки и отпускал смотреть, как медленно, из-за веса тела и набегающих волн, ноги погружаются в песок, или исчезал и возвращался с пакетом сладостей. Или обнимал за плечи, вздыхал и говорил: «Я бы тоже хотел», когда Баки просил чего-то, что Стив не мог ему дать. Иногда Баки допускал ошибки. И после его слов Стив становился серьезным и печальным. Баки изо всех сил старался понять, что он сделал не так. Как бы ни было трудно, задание было интересным, и он очень боялся, что Стив снова откажется от него. Хоть Стив и был его куратором, другом, Баки думал, что с ним хорошо.

И все же была одна вещь, которая не давала ему покоя. 

Они гуляли по парку пятничным вечером. Они часто выходили из дома вот так, вдвоем, без какой-либо цели. Сначала Баки думал о наблюдении, но Стив сразу уводил их на самые безлюдные дорожки, где кроме розовых кустов или ажурной ограды глазу не за что было зацепиться. Стив часто замедлял шаг или даже останавливался, чтобы посмотреть на что-нибудь поближе, тогда Баки вспоминал о закладках. Но как бы пристально он ни смотрел, ни разу не заметил, чтобы Стив брал что-то с собой или оставлял отметки. Так что Баки пришлось принять как данность, что никакой задачи нет. В этом было что-то интригующее: идти по маленьким улочкам, по заросшим дорожкам в парке, не торопясь, не имея цели, заданного направления. Без смысла. Стив придерживал его за локоть или за талию, и Баки, как по приказу, переставал выстраивать в голове карту местности, продумывать пути отступления, рассчитывать места для засады. Стив вел его по парку, и Баки следовал за ним, уверенный, что ничего плохого не случится. Тишина и теплая ладонь на боку успокаивали, должно быть, поэтому Баки слишком расслабился и допустил просчет.

Они забрели очень глубоко в парк, когда за очередным поворотом увидели двоих. Девушка сидела на парне верхом, удерживая его руки над головой. Баки слышал ее смех, когда она впивалась зубами в шею парня. Он весь подобрался, ожидая команды к атаке. Но Стив не стал помогать парню. Он отвел глаза и прибавил шагу, уходя сам и уводя Баки от человека, который, очевидно, был в опасности.

– Что это было, Стив? – прошипел Баки, когда они отошли на приличное расстояние. Он не мог вступать в бой без команды, у Стива с этим было строго, но и оставить все как есть тоже не мог.

– Любовь, – ответил Стив и покраснел. – Теперь это не считается неприличным. То есть считается, но не настолько.

– Нет! Что она делает?! – ужаснулся Баки.

– Что? – удивился Стив и его глаза расширились от изумления. Он больше не обнимал Баки и смотрел на него с недоумением и легким испугом.

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Баки толкнул его плечом и рассмеялся. Стив помотал головой, пожал плечами, неловко рассмеялся тоже.

– Да ну тебя, – фыркнул он.

Стив принял его вопрос за шутку, которую не понял, и Баки это устраивало. На самом деле, он иногда был так наивен, его Стив. Поначалу он часто пускался в витиеватые объяснения, будто Баки не знает, как включить кран с горячей водой, или для чего нужно одеяло, или почему нужно ставить молоко в холодильник.

Баки не готов был слушать что-то такое про секс. Он знал о сексе все. Секс бывает плохим, когда внутри горит, а по бедру стекает струйка крови. Секс бывает хорошим, когда достаточно сплюнуть белую жидкость и ждать дальнейших указаний. И есть то, что происходит между ним и Стивом.

Стив целовал его иногда – на самом деле, часто, – когда они оставались одни. Он прижимался к плотно сжатым губам Баки, обводил языком верхнюю, нижнюю, а потом без труда, Баки сам не мог понять как, скользил внутрь. Его щеки заливались краской, и чем ярче был румянец, тем напористей становились его движения и глубже поцелуи, тем крепче он сжимал Баки в объятьях. Иногда Баки тоже целовал его. Когда ему было одиноко, или когда он заскучал, или Стив был рядом и щурился от яркого солнца, а ветер играл его волосами, и Баки становилось нестерпимо грустно, и сердце ныло от желания прикоснуться к чему-то настолько прекрасному.

Им было чертовски хорошо вдвоем. И Стив, должно быть, был рад, что Баки не спросил главного: «Почему она это делает, если любит его?». Потому что Стив тоже говорил, что любит Баки. И Баки знал, что он хочет сделать это с ним.

Он чувствовал его желание, когда объятья становились невозможно тесными и колено Стива въезжало между его ног. Ночью Баки через две стены мог различить запах его возбуждения, шорох трения кожи о кожу и тихие вздохи, в которых угадывалось его собственное имя. 

Баки не помнил, входил ли секс в его обязанности раньше, и Стив не заговаривал об этом. В общем-то Стив никогда не заставлял его делать ничего неприятного или болезненного. Даже в его прикосновениях не было намека на то, что они могут из ласки перерасти в насилие.

Но Баки не мог не думать об этом. Стив был хорошим куратором и любил его. А Баки трясся над собственной задницей, будто речь шла о чем-то и правда серьезном, а не о стертых коленях и нескольких ссадинах, которые начнут заживать тут же, стоит Стиву слезть с него.

«Пусть все случится скорее», – думал Баки, зажатый между дверцей холодильника и телом Стива. Самое хреновое задание, когда оно тщательно спланировано, просчитано и начинается в назначенный срок, лучше, чем пустяковое, но спонтанное сражение. Сейчас Баки был здоров, собран и настроен терпеть. А если все пустить на самотек, не потребует ли Стив близости в неподходящий момент, не застанет ли Баки врасплох? Он не был уверен, что тогда не попытается защитить себя, а значит, пустит по ветру все, что он имеет сейчас. Может быть, даже получит отставку от Стива.

Поэтому однажды, когда Стив, получив все, что мог взять, не снимая одежды, хотел отстраниться, Баки не отпустил его. Он коснулся ладонью его груди – и кто бы мог подумать, что касание, скорее похожее на преграду, сработает прямо противоположным образом. Стив подался вперед, потянулся за теплом руки, будто привязанный, и Баки пожалел, что так редко касался его прежде. Когда прикосновения приносили покой, а не были пыткой. 

– Это все, чего ты хочешь? – спросил Баки, когда Стив снова потянулся к нему с поцелуем.

Он остановился в миллиметрах от его губ, и Баки почувствовал жаркий выдох:

– Нет.

Стив был так безжалостно честен, что сердце зашлось от нежности и немного – от страха. 

– Чего бы ты хотел? – спросил Баки снова, хотя и сам чувствовал по сбившемуся дыханию, по едва уловимым движениям бедер навстречу.

Стив, зажмурившись, покачал головой:

– Ты уверен?

Баки был уверен, что пожалеет об этом. 

– Да, – ответил он, ловя губами тихий дрожащий стон.

Стив гладил его плечи, скользил губами по щеке, толкал тихонько его бедра своими так, что Баки слышал стук клепок джинсов о дверцу холодильника, но никак не решался нагнуть его через кухонный стол, или бросить на пол, или как он предпочитает делать это. Все-таки, думал Баки, Стив слишком добр, чтобы дать выход своим низким желаниям без особых оснований. 

– Так чего хочет мой капитан? – спросил Баки, как подсказывала его интуиция, и потянулся к шее Стива.

Он не был уверен, что сработает. Под его рукой была только тонкая ткань футболки, а не галстук, и, привычно пытаясь потянуть за него, пальцы схватили лишь воздух. Баки казалось, что все не так, он не чувствовал запахов нафталина и шерсти от формы, которую редко надевали, не было сквозняка из щелей плохо поставленной палатки, его спину не царапала жесткая кора дерева. Баки не знал почему, но все это было важно.

И хотя главные условия не были соблюдены, глаза Стива широко распахнулись, а руки сомкнулись в стальных объятьях, еще не болезненных, но таких сильных, что Баки непроизвольно сжался, выкрадывая пространство для маневра.

– Ты помнишь, господи, помнишь это, – зачастил Стив. – Хочу всего, хочу тебя всего, ты же знаешь?

И Баки тоскливо вздохнул. Глаза Стива горели огнем, он суетливо стаскивал с Баки футболку, гладил шею, живот, бока – самые уязвимые, самые чувствительные части тела. Баки уже понимал, что легко не отделается.

Он очень удивился, когда Стив вдруг оторвался от него и взял за запястье. Баки ждал, что он выкрутит ему руку и впечатает лицом в дверцу холодильника. Но Стив только потянул его за собой из кухни. И это было правильно, решил Баки, кто захочет пачкать место, где едят. Он думал, Стив затащит его в ванную или, может быть, выведет в коридор. Да он скорее ожидал, что его отведут в подвал или запихнут в багажник и вывезут за город, чем того, что окажется в спальне Стива, на мягкой кровати, заправленной свежими простынями, с подушкой под задницей. И в этом столько от Стива. Должно быть, если однажды ему потребуется ликвидировать Баки, он сделает это так же - под поцелуи, нежный шепот, завернув в пушистое одеяло и выдав кружку со сладким чаем.

– Не верю, – шепчет Стив, целуя его лицо, шею, грудь, обвивая собой, вжимаясь всем телом. – Ты снова со мной, так скоро, не верю.

Баки тоже не верил. Не верил, что сам пошел на это, что позволил раздеть себя и помог раздеться Стиву, что с улыбкой лег на постель и сам раздвинул перед ним ноги. Стив не просил его ни о чем, он терпел и был ласковым, даже когда – Баки видел – ему больше всего на свете хотелось ударить Баки головой о стену и начать вбиваться ему в рот так, чтоб искры из глаз летели. Может быть, Баки полный идиот, и Стив мог бы сдерживаться очень долго. Может быть, он не стал бы тащить его в постель еще десять лет.

На самом деле пока все было даже неплохо. Стив не делал с ним ничего, на что Баки не шел сам со всем желанием. Просто их не разделяли два слоя одежды, и Баки приходилось напоминать себе, что сколько бы удовольствия он ни получил сейчас, это никак не изменит того, что скоро Стив захочет взять его по-настоящему.

Стив сел у его ног и провел по груди и животу так, будто пытался приласкать его всего сразу. Баки сделал бы то же самое, он правда хотел этого, он бы смог, если бы не ждал, когда Стиву надоест играть в эти игры и он ударит его. 

Баки пришлось собрать в кулак всю свою силу воли, когда мокрые от смазки пальцы Стива коснулись его входа. Ему не было больно, когда Стив проталкивал их в него, внутри не жгло, и он не чувствовал, что появляются раны. Стив трогал его внутри так же нежно, как и всегда прикасался к нему. Если бы Баки имел право голоса, он бы выбрал остаться именно в этом моменте. Когда его тело наливалось теплом, сладко тянуло в животе и было немного туго, но не так, будто что-то рвется, а так, что хотелось еще чуть-чуть.

Он сдержал стон, когда Стив добавил еще один палец. И не смог еще раз – когда представил, что же будет дальше. Его никогда не готовили, прежде чем трахнуть, и раз это потребовалось сейчас, значит, его ждет что-то особенно жесткое.

– Потерпи. Еще немного, – проговорил Стив. Он потерся щекой о колено Баки, опустился ниже поцеловать бедро, напряженный живот, скользнуть языком по головке подрагивающего члена. – Мне вообще-то еще сложнее ждать, – усмехнулся он, когда Баки застонал снова, ошарашенный неожиданным прикосновением.

Когда он затевал все это, то не думал о близости со Стивом как о чем-то отталкивающем. Он бы не побрезговал взять его в рот или вылизать там, где Стив бы указал. Он просто не хотел, чтобы было больно. Баки достаточно времени провел вне Гидры, чтобы понять, что это нормальное желание для тех, кто не входил в систему. Просто Баки не мог взять в толк, зачем Стиву утруждать себя и опускаться до его уровня, если ничего, кроме удовольствия, Баки это не принесет. Пусть Стиву нравилось делать ему приятно, когда речь шла о повседневных вещах, но Баки чувствовал, что все это – уже слишком.

Стив улыбнулся, наблюдая за ним, и наклонился снова, намереваясь, видимо, взять его в рот целиком. Баки не мог этого выдержать, он приподнялся и мягко оттолкнул его, едва губы мазнули по головке. Стив, рассмеявшись, перехватил его руку и поцеловал запястье.

– Ладно, ладно, – сказал он. – Но если будет не очень – скажи. Я серьезно!

Баки в пору было повеселиться. Он и не смог удержаться. Собственный смех звучал нервно и царапал слух. Что Стив хотел от него услышать? Как бы ни было хреново, Баки никогда не позволял себе жаловаться или просить. Его статус был низким, но некоторые границы он не мог переступить. Но если Стив хочет этого, хочет услышать его мольбы, увидеть его слезы... Что же. Все, что сейчас происходило, было ради Стива. И Баки даст ему все, чего бы он ни захотел.

Баки развел ноги пошире, когда Стив навалился на него, и подставил рот, когда тот решил его поцеловать напоследок. Он зажмурил глаза и вжался лицом в плечо, готовясь как на духу выдать все, что чувствует на самом деле. Так и случилось, и он закричал в голос, когда Стив долгим, плавным, сладким движением вошел в него. Стив и правда был большим, и у Баки тянуло внутри, но это не было чем-то неприятным. Было тесно, но так, как надо, и Баки не мог поверить, что вскидывает бедра, помогая входить все глубже и глубже.

– Так хорошо, ты такой хороший, – сбивчиво повторял Стив.

Член Баки был зажат между их телами и сладко пульсировал, скользя по горячей влажной коже, и Стив, поймав нужный ритм, каждым толчком вызывал все новую и новую волну удовольствия, заставляя острее чувствовать каждое касание.

– Да, хорошо, – отозвался Баки, и это было правдой.

Он прикрыл глаза, целиком отдаваясь тому, что происходило между ними. Раньше он только и мог, что думать, когда же наконец все закончится, а теперь разочарованно вскрикнул, когда почувствовал, что Стив изливается в него.

Баки все еще был возбужден, ему не хватило совсем немного, и он как в замедленной съемке наблюдал, как Стив поднимается с него и ложится рядом. Баки не мог поверить, что на этом – все. У него стояло почти болезненно, и он не знал, что с этим делать. Чего Стив ждал от него? Он должен был помочь себе сам? Или уйти в ванную и сделать это там? Или сначала дождаться, пока Стив заснет или отпустит его? Он коснулся своего живота, погладил, так и не смея притронуться к члену.

– А я? Как же я? – против воли сорвалось с его губ.

– Сейчас, я сейчас, – ответил Стив.

Он выглядел таким ошарашенным и счастливым и смотрел таким любящим взглядом, что Баки сам не понимал, как мог подумать, что Стив позабыл про него. Стив поцеловал его еще раз и сжал член в своей руке. Баки хватило нескольких движений, чтобы кончить, выкрикивая его имя.

Должно быть, дело было именно в нем, в Стиве, – думал Баки позже, наслаждаясь близостью, теплом его тела, приятной усталостью. Просто Стив такой, что делает лучше все, за что берется. С ним даже такие вещи, как секс, становятся чем-то хорошим. Его целиком заполняли нежность и немного вины за то, что не поверил, не доверился сразу.

– Я так и знал, что с тобой не будет больно, – промурлыкал он Стиву в губы. Это была ложь, но небольшая. Стив делал ему только хорошее, и Баки тоже хотел сделать ему приятно.

Стив вскинулся, его рот приоткрылся, будто он пытался что-то сказать, но Баки не дал ему заговорить. Он взял его лицо, покрывшееся холодной испариной, в ладони и крепко поцеловал. Конечно, они могли бы долго обмениваться нежностями, и, конечно, они будут. Но сегодня Баки хотел обойтись без слов. Теперь он знал как.


End file.
